Lo que me Tocó Vivir
by Fran Cullack
Summary: Cuando cumplí 17 mi vida cambio y todo por una maldita fiesta y la presión de mi mama.. Es mi primer historia espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1 El Comienzo de Todo

Decleimer: La historia es totalmente de mi autoría, los personajes pertenecen a la gran Srta. Meyer.

Summary: Cuando cumplí 17 mi vida cambio y todo por una maldita fiesta y la presión de mi mama por tener una vida social, lo que nunca espere como una decisión cambia tu vida, lo malo es que la mía cambio para mal...

 _ **Aviso: Historia no apta para menores de 18 años si leen es bajo su responsabilidad y la de sus padres, este fics contiene lenguaje vulgar, sexo explícito y violencia física y psicológica.**_

Gracias a Mi Amiga Romaaa por su ayuda en la publicación de esta historia y por sus hermosas comas :)

Espero les guste la historia...

 _ **Lo que me Tocó Vivir**_

Capítulo 1 Donde Todo Comenzó

Otro día más en esta pocilga, aún recuerdo cuando tenía una vida alegre con un padre, una madre y mi pequeña hermana Jane, si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y no haber asistido a esa fiesta…

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, vivo en Forks Washington, tengo 17 años y esta es mi vida, tengo una pequeña hermana llamada Jane, que tiene apenas 4 años y es la luz de mis ojos es tan bella con sus bucles castaños y sus ojos color avellana, es la más consentida, mi padre Charles es muy estricto, con su bigote y la pistola que carga en su cintura lo hacen ver muy temible, mi madre Renne es muy loca y entusiasta sobre todo cuando se trata de arreglar el cuarto o la ropa de mi hermana, y yo soy una simple niña ( porque con lo que tengo dudo que parezca mujer) con cabello achocolatado y ojos color café , delgada y sin senos.

Yo era una persona que si bien no disfrutaba de la vida, agradecía cada día de esta aún me pregunto porque me pasó esto a mí, que hice para merecerlo dañe a alguien sin saber. Desobedecí a mis padres o trate mal a mi hermana y por eso tengo que pagarlo.

Aún recuerdo ese maldito día, yo no quería asistir a esa fiesta pero mi madre me decía que ya era hora de hacer vida social y tener por lo menos una amiga, lo que mi madre no sabía era que si tenía una amiga, Ángela. Claro que no se lo había dicho porque osino la perdería como perdí a las ultimas que le presente, al final terminé por ir. Lo malo no fue eso sino lo que mi madre me hizo poner, una diminuta falda que con suerte si me cubría, y un top muy ceñido al cuerpo, pero bueno todo por hacerla feliz.

La fiesta era como a 30 min. De mi casa por lo que me fui en un taxi hasta ella, cuando llegué estaba lleno de gente toda ebria o uno sobre otro. ¿No les da vergüenza tener sexo frente a una multitud? Que horrible.

Al entrar me encontré con Candy la cual se veía más vulgar que de costumbre.

―Hola Candy ¿cómo estás?― le pregunte más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

―Bien aquí esperando a Roller, mi novio ―Uff no pensé que una golfa como esta tuviera un novio y más encima Roller que es guapo, pero más que nada un cerebrito ojala que por lo menos él tenga alguna recompensa…

― ¡Ohh ahí está! Nos vemos Bella

Que terrible de nuevo sola…

Espero hayan disfrutado la historia espero sus reviews..

Besos Fran Cullack.


	2. Chapter 2 Secuestro

Decleimer: La historia es totalmente de mi autoría, los personajes pertenecen a la gran Srta. Meyer.

Summary: Cuando cumplí 17 mi vida cambio y todo por una maldita fiesta y la presión de mi mama por tener una vida social, lo que nunca espere como una decisión cambia tu vida, lo malo es que la mía cambio para mal...

 _ **Aviso: Historia no apta para menores de 18 años si leen es bajo su responsabilidad y la de sus padres, este fics contiene lenguaje vulgar, sexo explícito y violencia física y psicológica.**_

Gracias a Mi Amiga Romaaa por su ayuda en la publicación de esta historia y por sus hermosas comas :)

Espero les guste la historia...

 _ **Lo que me Tocó Vivir**_

 _Capítulo 2 Secuestro_

 _Desde una esquina y sin que ella se percatase no paraban de observarla, sin duda Bella era una mujer hermosa, la pregunta de si había asistido acompañada o no, paseaba desvergonzadamente por la cabeza del que pronto sería su captor y llamando la atención de sus colegas comenzó a tramar algo oscuro en contra de ella._

Seguí caminando por el salón, adentrándome de a poco en la fiesta, hasta que lo vi y me congelé. Él era hermoso, sus labios, su cabello, todo él era perfecto… con sus labios carnosos y cabello rubio, me perdí en sus ojos azules, él hablaba con otros chicos guao era hermoso todo un dios griego, me arregle un poco la falda y el top y me dirigí hacia él, mientras más cerca estaba más hermoso era creo que ya tenía una piscina a mi alrededor y dentro de mis bragas.

Cuando llegué a su lado me miro y casi me desmayé ¡guaoooo! Es lo máximo, me toco el brazo y me saludo yo como tonta me demore en responderle genial Bella quedaste como la más estúpida de todas.

Pase mucho tiempo conversando con él, tiene temas de conversación muy interesantes, yo creo que después de los 2 vasos de trago de un color medio dudoso, que me dio todo lo que él me diga será grandioso, ya eran como la de la mañana y yo me la estaba pasando genial con este bombón, pero ya me tenía que ir no era que mi mama o papa me tuvieran una hora de llegada, sino que no me gusta llegar muy tarde, le dije a mi acompañante que me tenía que ir y me rogo porque no lo hiciera y yo como la débil que soy no pude negarme.

Paso una hora más y seguía junto a él luego comenzaron a llegar sus amigos los cuales me presento como Jared, James, Elías y Demetri todos muy altos y corpulentos, aunque solo era una apariencia ya que eran muy simpáticos y chistosos.

Seguí conversando con mi dios griego pero me comencé a sentir extraña, como mareada y el cuerpo lo sentía hormigueando, me asusté y le dije a los chicos lo que me ocurría, sin embargo ellos me dieron una mirada oscura como si supieran lo que sucedería, trate de pararme pero no sentía ni las piernas, de pronto Demetri me tomo de un brazo y Elías del otro y me agarraron en volandas, traté de resistirme pero me fue imposible, no entendía que ocurría solo me sacaron de la casa y me metieron en un auto negro o azul oscuro, estaba muy asustada, aún no sentía mis piernas y me iba durmiendo poco a poco.

Me despertó algo frío que me cubrió entera, creo que fue agua temblé de frio, estaba todo oscuro pero sentía una presencia cerca, me di cuenta cuan cerca estaba cuando hablo por primera vez, su voz era suave como de un niño pequeño, me comenzó a tomar del brazo y me decía que me levantara rápido si no quería sufrir las consecuencias, como pude me levanté no sin apoyarme en él, luego me di cuenta que tenía una venda que cubría mis ojos trate de sacármela a duras penas pero no me era posible, estaba muy cansada y somnolienta.

Sentí que se abrió una puerta y por ella entraron por lo menos tres personas, no entendía nada tenía frío, sed y hambre quería irme a casa, pronto el tipo que me hablo por primera vez me quitó la venda, me costó acostumbrarme a la luz de la habitación, y frente a mi pude divisar a tres hombres y una mujer, ella era muy guapa con su cabello anaranjado y ojos como hielo, uno de los hombre era delgado y desgarbado los otros dos eran corpulentos y de cabello negro.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, no entendía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde mi secuestro, me extraña papa o mama, me estarán buscando o aún no se habrán dado cuenta de lo que me ocurrió?...

Gracias a todas las que me han leído espero que sea de su agrado muchos Besos a todas y espero sus reviews.

Fran Cullack.


End file.
